


Who is Theon Grejoy?

by pizzz_10



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brainwashing, Emotional Abuse, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Ramsey is his own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Six years ago, a young teen ran away from home. Why? Because his uncle was abusive and his sister did nothing to stop it. He thought running away would solve his problems. But he was wrong. He ran into the arms of a man who promised him love and comfort. But that was a lie. The man was worst then his uncle, ten times worse.A few years later, the young man forgot who he really was because he was so broken. One day he was able to escape and gets proper safety in the most unexpected way.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and cloudy day, it was raining, but not too hard though. It was a drizzle.

In a park, there under a bench was a young man in raggedy clothes trying to get dry, curling himself into a ball to keep warm, but that was very difficult to do with the win blowing.

Luckily it was only autumn and wasn't too cold, or he freezes to death. The young man whimpers and shivers. He was covered in dirt and mud and smelled almost fouled.

The boy looked around trying to find some other place to keep dry, but there was nothing in sight. He gets up from the bench and starts walking to look for a different spot.

Soon he is out of the park and he is a town like area. Stores and other small businesses surrounded him. 

The young man walks around until he finds one store with a small truck parked near it. He looked at the truck and on it had pictures of different sweets and desserts. The young man goes to the back and sees that its open.

Inside were tones of boxes stacked neatly and wrapped tightly in plastic and tape. He slowly steps in. Once inside he looks for a spot to get comfortable in. That spot was between two stacks of boxes. 

Sitting down, he pulls his legs to his chest and puts his head down. 

As he was dozing off, he heard something moving. He peaks behind the boxes and sees that someone is closing the truck up. After that he hears someone getting in the front and starting it up.

The boy then feels the truck start to move. The young man sighs and lays down. He's has no idea where its taking him, but at least he's dry and a little warmer now. 

As the truck was moving, some of the boxes were moving out of place. They must of hit a road bump or something because one of the boxes fell down completely, almost hitting the young man.

The young man moves from the box and looks it at curiosity, the tape looked like it was about to tear. He goes over to the box and slowly starts to peel the tape off it.

Once it was off, things that were rectangular and wrapped fell out of it. The boy picks one up and sees it's a chocolate bar. The boy was trying to figure out if he liked chocolate or not. It seemed like such a long time when he had it last.

In fact he couldn't remember when he had something to eat in general. He unwraps it completely and looks at the rich dark brown. It smelled so good to, his mouth was watering. He quickly takes a huge bite and begins to scruff it down. It tasted so good. 

After polishing off the first one, he goes for a second one. This time it had something crunchy in it, Nuts.

After about eating three bars, the boy was fast asleep, curled in a corner and lightly snoring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dealing with patients for four hours, Robb stark was ready to go home.

Robb and his friend Jon worked at the same mental hospital together. Right now him, Jon and other co-workers were in the break room drinking coffee and just talking.

"All right who spilled soup in the microwave?" Jon asked with an annoyed tone, he wanted to heat up his sandwich but he couldn't do it with the microwave smelling like soup.

No one answered. 

"Really, no one's going to admit it-"

"Shut up snow, I'm too tired to deal with your whining." A women with short blonde hair said. "You know I get that you're tired Cersei, we're all are, but that doesn't mean you get to be an ass."

Cersei was about to reply but Robb spoke up. "Look Jon just go use the microwave in the cafeteria, I'll make you your coffee while you're gone." Jon sighs but nods. When he's out the door, Cersei gave a man with short blonde hair an annoyed look.

"What? What did I do?"

"You let him talk to me like that Jamie, some brother you are." Jamie rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Come on Cersei you were being rude." 

Just then the door opens again and it was one of the other doctors, Daenerys. "Guys, come quick, the deliver for the Cadbury products are here."

All of them looked up and rushed to the door. "Finally something good comes out of this horrible week." Cersei says. They all loved it when the hospital got special orders like Cadbury for the cafeteria and vending machines. Plus the deliver man was practically friends with them, so they would always at least get something free from him. 

When they got to the cafeteria, they saw also Jon waiting anxiously. 

Soon a man in a uniform came in with stack boxes on a hand truck. "Hey guys." The man smiled. Jon smiled back and was the first one to go over and greet him. "Hey sam, so how you've been?"

"Great, what about you guys?"

"Same old, same old. Trying to help patients so they can go home with their families." Sam nodded and got out his box cutter.

"Hope you guys don't mind, but the hospital only order dark chocolate." 

"We don't mind at all mate." Robb says with a friendly smile. "As long as each of us get one bar. I mean if you can do that."

Sam grinned and opened the box. "Course I can." He takes out five bars. He gives the first two to Jon and Robb, then throws two to Jamie and Daenerys, then gives the last one to Cersie.

Even she smiles and thanks him. "I'll be right back you guys, I need to get two more boxes."

All of them nodded as they started opening their chocolate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back inside the truck the young man was still asleep, he never woke up not once during his trip.

But now he opens his eyes slowly and yawns a little bit. He looks around and sees that the truck is open again. He slowly gets up and walks towards the opening. 

The truck was no longer outside, but inside some storage place. He saw packed dry foods, gallons of water, some other drinks, paper towels and napkins.

The young man was a little scared, because he has no idea where he is.

He was about to go back in the truck, but someone yelled out at him. "Hey! what are you doing in there?"

He looks over and sees a chubby man, wearing a uniform. The man starts coming towards him. "How did you even get in there anyway?" The man looked mad, so that scared the boy even more.

He quickly got out the truck and ran passed him. "Wait!"

He kept running until he found a door, he opened it quickly and ran out. The room he was in now was white and had tables and chairs.

He was so busy running, that he didn't notice someone in his way. He bumped into their chest and almost fell. The young man looks and sees a man in a white jacket. He had a button up shirt under it and was wearing dress pants. He had reddish curly hair and green eyes. 

"What the?" The man said with a confused look. The young man backed up and looked around to see more people staring at him. 

Just then that chubby man came out and went over to him. "Listen buddy, you ate some of my inventory. You're going have to pay for that." He says giving him a glare. 

The young man falls to floor and gives a pleading look. "S-Sorry, please don't hurt reek, Reek is sorry. P-P-please." He then started to sob. "P-please, do not t-tell master, p-please!"

He sobbed even harder. 

Sam now looked guilty. "I didn't mean to scare him." 

"Where did he even come from?" Robb asked. "I don't know, I just found him on the truck, he must of been hiding behind the boxes." Robb bends down and gets the young man's attention. "Hey, it's okay no one is going to hurt you, all right? You're in a safe place."

The young man looks at him and sniffed. "S-safe?" He almost seemed confused by the word. "Yes, safe. Come on let's get you up." Robb helps him off the floor. "Where is reek?"

"Who's reek?" He points to himself. Reek? what kind of name is that? That can not be his real name. "Your in a hospital. My name is Robb."

Reek looks at him and says "that's a nice name, wish I had a nice name." Robb's heart almost sinks. He's sure that he has a nice name too, he just has to find out what it is. "Jon go get a room ready, Cersie can you get him some clean clothes?"

Both of them nodded and went to go do their task. "We're gonna get you settle in all right?" Robb gently grabbed his hand and started to walk him out of the cafeteria.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reek was now in some bathroom, naked. The man Robb told him to take off his clothes to take a shower and he left him with a bar of soap and sponge.

 

Only that he was afraid to, his master did not like him taking bathes without permission. He kept standing there looking at the shower stall.

Just then the door open, it was Robb. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought-holy shit." Robb whispers. The other man's body has so many scares, some looked old and some looked like they were from a few days ago. He also notice something, that he didn't notice earlier. One finger from each hand were missing."

He also notices some scares on his genitals. Like someone threaten to cut them off. "I c-can't."

"You can't what?"

"Master does not like reek taking baths, w-will be punished." Robb went to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Well master is not here, look I'll even help you." Robb turns on the water to a suitable temperature and then helped him get under the water. "Does that feel okay."

The other man nodded. "Good." Robb gets the sponge and soap. After he lathers the sponge with soap, he begins to gently scrub the man's skin. "Does this hurt?"

"No." 

"How did you get these cuts?"

"Master gave them to me, for being bad." 

Whoever this master was, must be a sick individual. 

 

After his shower was over, Robb wraps him in a table and takes him into a hospital room. He gets him dress in a patient gown. Then gets him in the bed and hooks him up to an IV machine.

"Do you feel better?"

The man Shyly nods. "That's good, I gonna go to the cafeteria and get you some food, okay?"

He gets another nod. 

Rob goes to the door and leaves. 

As he was gone, reek looked around and noticed how this room was nicer then his old room, witch was dark, cold and dirty and his old room didn't have a TV or a Bed. He use to sleep on the floor with a thin blanket. 

As he was still thinking, his door opened. It was a man with black long curly hair. "Hello there, I'm doctor Jon snow. I was sent here to get information, so I can sign you in. I'll be one of your main doctors." Jon had a clipboard and pen. Ready to write some stuff down. 

"Name please?"

"Reek."

"Um....are you sure?"

"Yes." Jon bites his lip, but writes it down. "How old are you?"

"23 or 25, reek forgot." Jon was beginning to worry. "Do you know what year this is?" The man shakes his head. "Do you have any relatives?"

"Master is only f-family." Jon honestly doesn't know what to say to that. "Right, well um did this master call you anything but reek?"

Reek thinks for a moment before answering. "If master was happy with me, he called me Thee." Jon wrote it down. "Then we'll call you Thee for now. Now I'm going to sign you into the system, do you need anything before I go?"

Thee only shrugged. 

Jon grabs a remote to the TV in the room and turns it on and a documentary is on. A documentary showing different kinds of squids. He sees Thee smile. "Want me to keep it on here?" Thee nods. "Reek likes squids."

Jon nods and puts down the remote. When he's about to go, Robb comes in the room with a tray.

"Jon can you pull up a chair for me?" Jon nods and does what he's asked. Robb sits down near the bed. "I was able to get you some pasta and some cranberry juice." The food smelled very good to Thee, but he wasn't allowed to eat food like this unless master permitted it.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, but it's okay. Eat." Robb twirls some pasta on the fork and holds it up to Thee. Thee Shyly eats it from the fork. It tasted good. 

"M-More?"

"Sure."Robb smiles. He gets some more pasta on the fork and feeds it to him. "Jon, did you find out his real name?"

"The closest thing I got was Thee."

"Thee?"

Jon nods. Well it's better then nothing. "Thee you can rest here, tomorrow we're going to give you a check up, okay?" Thee nods and eats more pasta. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Thee eats, Jon and Robb go out the room so the young man can watch TV and rest.

"So what do you think?" Jon ask Robb.

"Severe trauma, abuse and brain washing." 

"Yeah I was thinking the same. Whoever this master is must be a sick fuck. We need to find out who that is." Robb nods. 

"When I gave him a shower, there were so many scares and his genitals were scared also. I think this master was willing to castrate him and he's missing fingers." Jon looked physically sick.

They need to find this bastard and they need to do it fast. 

They need to make sure that this master never hurts Thee again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcomed

The next morning, Jon showed up early and went to the cafeteria were both patients and employees were eating.

He grabs his food and sits down at a table with Cersei and Danny. "How's the new patient?" Cersei asked.

"He seems to suffers from trauma and abuse, wouldn't be surprised if he has PTSD. Robb said there's numerous of scares on his body and he's missing fingers."

"Did he tell you where he got them from?" Cersei asked. "He kept telling us that he got them from a guy he calls master."

"Poor guy, seemed really shook up yesterday, were you able to get any more information from him?" Danny said.

Jon shook his head. "Not any that would be of help."

"So we have a John doe?" 

"I think so. Later on in the week, I'm sending him to your brother for therapy." Cersei nods and sips her juice. "I'll ask Tryion if he can make room in his schedule."

"Thanks, did Robb show up yet?"

"Actually he's been here all night with the patient." Danny answers. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess he wanted to make sure he be okay?" Jon gets up from the table with his tray. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Both nodded and watched as he started to walk out the cafeteria."

 

When Jon got to Thee's room, he saw Robb feeding Thee his breakfast. 

"Morning."

Robb looks up and smiles. "Morning." Jon goes over to Thee's bed and greets him. "Did you sleep all right?" Thee looks up and shakes his head. "Why?"

"He was having flashbacks." Robb answers for him. "It took me and a few nurses to calm him down."

"Robb stayed with reek, Robb is nice." Thee smiles."That's good, but remember your name is thee until we find out your real name."

But Thee shakes his head. "Master will probably come, have to be reek for him." Robb puts down the tray of food and rubs Thee's shoulder soothly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he has found Reek before."

"This isn't your first time running away from him?" Thee shook his head. "Master always finds me, h-he will me p-put on...." Thee started shaking, tears were welling up in his eyes. "Thee it's okay, he's not here."

"H-He will put r-reek on the X."

"An X?" Thee nods. "It's big and m-made of w-wood." Robb could hear Jon mumbling "what the fuck." 

"Master said if I ran away again, h-h-he will c-cut them off."

"Cut what off?" Thee gives an embarrassed look and points to his crotch. Robb knew that this master was probably planning that. Robb looked over to Jon, and he seemed pissed about what he heard.

"Thee I promise you, he will not get you."

"He always come back." Thee whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on that day Jon and Robb were in the breakroom. Robb was drinking coffee while Jon was on his phone. 

"Well I just searched up big wooden Xs and it's mostly associated with sex dungeons. Robb he was probably living in a dungeon for Christ sake." 

"You think that this guy is determine enough to track him down again?"

"Maybe, we could convince management to hire more security guards, this guy could be smart enough to figure he's here."  Robb drinks the rest of his coffee and gets up. "I have some other patients I have to see, could you give Thee his examination?"

"I can't, I have some patients too." Just then Cersei came in and went straight to the coffee machine. "Hey Cersei-"

"I'm on break, so whatever it is it's going have to wait."  She says as she gets her mug ready. "We'll make it up to you, promise." She sighs and turns around. "What?"

"Could you give Thee an examination?"

"Thee?"

"That's what we're calling our patient, please it be really helpful." The blonde thinks for a moment before answering. "One of you have to buy me lunch."

"Done." Robb says. 

Cersei puts away her mug and turns off the coffee machine. "I do actually wanna closer look at this patent." Cersei always found patients like Thee more interesting to study. "Just try not scare him with any uncomfortable questions." Jon says.

Cersei rolled her eyes. "Were doctors, we always ask people uncomfortable questions." Before Jon and Robb could say anything, Cersei was out the door.

 

Soon Cersei was at the patient's room. She opens it and peaks inside. He was a awake. "Who are you?"

"I'm doctor Cersei and I'll be giving your examination." She says getting straight to the point. "W-Where's Robb?"

"Robb is busy right now."

"Jon?"

"Also busy. Now I'm going to unhook you from the IV and your going to an Examination room." Cersei goes over to him and carefully takes the IV out. "Now come with me." Thee nods and gets out of the bed and follows the blonde women.

They end up in a different, smaller room. "Sit on the table please." Thee nods and does what he's told. "I need you to take off your gown so I can examine you." Thee hesitates before taking it off. 

Cersei was actually shocked by the amount of scares on his body. "What cause these?"

"Master."

"No, I mean what tool?"

"W-Whip." 

"Anything Else?" Thee seemed too nervous to answer but he did. "Knives and b-belt." Cersei nodded. "Okay lay down please." Thee lays down on the table and looked up at the ceiling while the doctor examined the rest of his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about almost an hour, Cersei was done. She examined him, give him a MRI and took blood from him.

She was back with Jon and Robb soon. 

"Anything?" Robb asked. "Some of the scares are infected, were going to need to fix that soon, especially around his genitals, he also has injures on...the inside"

"What like broken bones?" Cersei shook her head. "No, um his anus. The tissue is damaged."

Jon and Robb looked disgusted. "Jesus." Robb says. "But it's not too bad for any serious infection or anything, in fact it's in the healing process. But we have to test for any STDS. And soon we have to transfer him to a regular room. Also he needs prescription for pain meds, he says he still feels pain at times and probably some other prescriptions also."

"I'm gonna go talk to him and thank you  
Cersei." 

He walks down the hall until he gets to Thee's door. Inside he sees thee laying in bed again. "Are you okay?" Thee nods. "Robb?"

"Hm?"

"She's scary."

"Yeah Cersei scares everyone, but she's not so bad once you get to know her." Robb pulls up a chair and sits next to him. "Thee I need you to think really hard, I need you to remember if you have any family members. This master is not family, family protects one another so please try to remember."

Thee thinks, digging into the back of his mind. "Sister. Reek may had a sister."

"Do you remember her name?" Thee shakes his head and Robb sighs. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay Thee, why don't you tell me about yourself, I wanna get to know Thee, not reek. Let's start with something simple, what's your favorite color?"

"Um, yellow."

"Great, now favorite animal?"

"Squids, they're really cool." He says with a smile. "Now, what makes you happy the most?"

"Music, master let me listen to music if I was good."  

"Would you like to listen to some music now?"  Thee nods eagerly. Robb takes out his phone and a pair of earbuds. He goes on youtube and picks out a playlist of soft therapeutic music. He plugs in the earbuds and puts them in Thee's ears, then presses play. In a few minutes Thee starts to relax and let's the music take off his stress. 

In a hour, Thee was asleep and he looked so peaceful then he did last night.

"Don't worry Thee, you'll get better."


	3. Chapter 3

In a week Thee was no longer in his hospital room, but in a different room. An all white, medium space with only a bed and a small bathroom.

Right now Thee was in the room with Jon who was helping him get dress. "Why does reek have to be here?" Thee ask as Jon finishes helping him with his shirt.

Thee was out of his hospital gown and in a white shirt and white pants. "Because....its the hospital's rules. I'm sorry Thee."

Thee nodded and sat on his new bed. It wasn't as soft as the other one, but still better then the floor. Jon sat next to him and said. "Your going to be around other people soon, if anything happens, let me or Robb know all right?"

Thee nodded again. 

"I'm gonna show you around the hospital a bit  
okay?" 

"O-Okay." Both of them got up and Thee grabbed Jon's hand. But he realized what he was doing, so he pulled it back. "S-Sorry." 

"No it's okay, you can go hold my hand." Thee hesitates before grabbing it again. They go out the room together and go down a hall. 

Soon they're in a main room where other people had on the same clothes as Thee. Some of them were reading, while some were playing board games and others gather around a tv on the wall to watch whatever was on there.

"This is just a little Socializing area, you can play some games, talk to people or read a book from the library."

"Library?"

"Yes, I'll show you right now." Jon lead him out the room and back into the hallway. Soon they stopped at a certain door. Jon opens it and both go inside.

It's a big library, with plenty of shelves with books. Some people were in there right now reading quietly. 

"Later I'll bring some books for you to read-"

"R-Reek can't read." Thee sadly says. "Reek is too dumb." That actually broke jon's heart. There's no doubt in Jon's mind that asshole Thee calls master told him that. "No, thee you're not dumb, I'm sure you're smart. If you can't read then I'll teach you okay?"

"Really?" 

"Yes, I can teach you whenever you need it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now I have to take you to go see someone, he's going to try to help you today." They walked in the hallway, then got to an elevator. When they got inside, Jon pressed a button to the third floor. 

There they got off and walked down another hallway and stopped at a another door. On the door window there was a name. It read 'Doctor Tyrion Lannister.' Jon knocked on the door. In a second it was opened. At the door was a very short man wearing a brown suit and dress shoes, he had curly hair and a beard.

"May I help you Jon?"

"Yeah, this is the patient I told you about. He's here for his session." 

"Ah yes, the one who got here on the sweets truck." The man held out his hand to Thee. "Doctor Tyrion Lannister, You'll be coming to me for therapy." Thee shook his hand awkwardly. 

"Your finger, it seems to be missing." 

"Master had to take it." 

"Master?" 

Thee nodded.

"Hmm, fascinating, well come sit on one of the chairs." Thee looked to Jon and asked "will you stay?" Before Jon could even answer, the intercom to the hospital went off.

"Jon snow you're needed at the front desk, Jon snow." A voice said. 

Jon gave thee an apologetic look. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Jon went to the door and walked out. 

"Don't look so down boy, he'll be back."

"Reek just wants to spend time with Jon before master comes back." Tyrion looked a little confused. "What in devils name is a reek?"

"It's me."

"Reek, how odd."

"But Jon and Robb named me Thee." Tyrion nodded. "Well thee take a seat." Thee went to one of the cushioned chairs and sat, while Tyrion sat at his desk. "Now tell me, where we're you before you got here?" Tyrion gets out his phone and turns on the voice memo app.

"Um, reek was in the park."

"Why?"

"Because reek ran away from master."

"And why did you do that?" Thee fidgets with his thumbs and bites his lip. "Because master said he was going to give me a beating after he got back from work. Because Reek burned master's breakfast."

"That's harsh, has this man gave you beatings before?"

"Y-yes, Reek was too scared too get a beat that time. Master said he would use a stick."

"Like a yard stick?" Thee nodded. "Now you mentioned that this master is coming back, how do you know he's coming back?"

"Because master is always able to find Reek, master is smart, Reek is dumb." Tyrion shook his head, poor boy. "Young man I need you to try and remember. How did this all happened to you?"

"Reek can't remember."

"Lad listen to me, you can. But you just don't want to, your brain is just blocking it, now lay back and just close your eyes." Thee did what he said and asked "n-now what?"

"Think, concentrate as hard as you can. Tell me what you can remember." Thee takes a deep breath and thinks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six years ago. 

"Don't worry little one, you'll be safe with me." A man with black short hair and blue eyes said as he hugged a 17 year old close to his side. 

This 17 year old had short brown hair and blue eyes, the man held on to him while he drove his car. "Tell me, because it's still not too late, do you want go home?" The teen shook his head and clutched tightly at the man's shirt.

"No, I hated it there. I rather be with you, my family hates me, they hurt me so much because they hate me."

"Now I'm sure they don't hate you."

"Yes they do. They couldn't even remember my birthday last week." The man rubs the teen's back soothly. "That is dreadful, since you want to stay with me, why we don't plan something for the birthday your family missed?"

"Like what?"

"Me and you having a small party, drinking and just having a good time."

"I can't drink."

"A few sips of wine never hurt anyone boy. Also did you enjoy your meal?" The teen smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was great. Especially the chips and milkshake. Thank you Mr. Bolton"

"Your welcome darling and please call me Ramsey." He says with a wide smile. Ramsey took him to a good burger restaurant for dinner. 

"Thank you Ramsey." Ramsey smiled even more and drove a little faster. He wants to get back to his place as soon as possible. 

When they got there, Ramsey opened the door for the young teen and lead him to door of his house. It was a big house, not a mansion, but still big with nice exterior design. Once Ramsey unlocked the door, he lightly pushed him inside. 

The inside was just as nice as the outside. "Now since your willing to stay with me, will you ever want to leave?" The teen shook his head.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm never going back." 

"Well since you made up your mind, let's celebrate. I'm not sure if I have any wine, have to look in the basement. Do you mind if you look for me? I'm going to look for some movies for us to watch and I think I have some cookies from the store we can snack on."

The teen nodded eagerly. "Okay." Ramsey led him into the living room, there he took him to a door. He opens it and tells the boy to watch his step. The boy nods and starts going down a wooden flight of stairs.

Soon he's at the bottom, in the basement he sees a few shelves and old furniture. He goes to the shelves and starts looking. 

He doesn't really see any wine, maybe Ramsey just needs to buy more, but he doesn't give up searching.

After a few minutes, he was able to find one bottle. He was so excited to take it upstairs that he dropped it. Luckily it didn't break it just rolled to a corner. 

The teen followed it until it hit something that made it stop rolling. It wasn't the wall, but a wooden leg.

Theon picks up the bottle and looks at the object that stopped it. It was tall and covered in a tarp. The teen had too much curiosity to leave it alone. So he took the tarp and started to slowly pull it off.

Once uncovered, the boy seemed confused. It was just a big wooden X. Maybe Ramsey would let him know what it is if he ask him. 

"Pity, you weren't supposed to see that...well not yet anyway." 

The teen turns around and sees Ramsey standing with a smirk. Before he could do anything, Ramsey punched him in the face. Hard enough to knock him out.

 

His eye sight is blurry when he wakes up. He groans and blinks until he can see clearly. In front of him was Ramsey casually drinking from the bottle of wine.

"You're awake, good."

The teen gasp and tries to move, but he can't. He looks up and sees that his hands are bound, then he notices his legs are also tied and he's not on the ground. He's on the X.

"W-what is this, What's h-happening?" He says with panic in his voice and fear in his eyes. Ramsey chuckles and puts the bottle down. "This my dear boy, is a saint Andrew cross. This was going to be for my girlfriend, but she's not into this sort of thing." 

"Well I'm not into it either, so get me off of it!" The slap came unexpectedly and it stung so bad. "First rule is no talking to me like that, it's rude."

"Fuck you I-" another slap was given to him. "What did I just say?" Ramsey then grabbed his hair and forced his head up. The teen hissed in agony. "Oh little one, me and will have such a great life together, you'll be my loyal, loving pet and I will be your wonderful master."

"I-I-don't understand?"

"Don't worry soon you will." Ramsey let's go of his hair and goes over to a crate. On top of that crate was something folded tightly. 

Ramsey unfolds it and let's the boy get a good look at it. It was a whip. "Now I want you to call me master."

"What?"

"Master, you will call me master now."

"In your dreams-AHH!" The whip hit his face, it was so much worse then that slap. "All you have to do is say it and I'll won't do it again."

"No!" 

Ramsey put the whip down and went over to the teen. He took something out of his pocket. It was a knife. The boy's eyes widen in fear. The man takes the knife and start's to cut his shirt. 

Once it was completely cut off, he moved to his pants. In a few seconds the teen was naked and felt humiliated. Ramsey picks the whip up again and hits him the chest.

His scream was so satisfying to Ramsey. "Let's try again, what are you going to call me."

"Bastard!"

"Wrong answer." He hits him on thighs, then stomach. The thighs got three strikes while the stomach got five. Welts were starting to show. "I can do this all night, I'm patient." He says over the boy's screams.

"W-why, why a-are you doing this?" 

"Because little one, you need someone to take care of you and I need a pet. But for you to be my pet, I have to train you. Train you to be loyal and good. So what do you call me?"

"Please l-let me go, I-I won't tell-AHHH!" This time Ramsey got him in the balls. "Oh pet, you have so much to learn."

An hour of whipping passed and the young teen was reduce to a sobbing mess. His eyes were red and teary, snot was coming out of his nose and he was trembling.

"Let's see....I think I'll aim for your feet."  Before Ramsey could hit him, the teen shouted out what he was waiting for. "No, No, master please!"

"What did you say?"

"P-please n-no more master, I-I can't!" Ramsey grins, then puts down the whip. He goes over to the cross and unties him. The boy drops to the floor with a dull thud. He shakes and cries.

Ramsey bends down and pets the boy's hair. "its all right. It's over now, calm down Reek."

"W-W-What?"

"Reek, that will be your new name. You are my pretty little Reek. Do you like it?" To avoid another whipping the teen nodded. "Good, now in the morning I will set up some rules, you will sleep down here. If you even try to escape, I will find you and you will not like the consequences."

"But-"

Ramsey glared, making him shut up. The man gets up and starts walking up the stairs. He closes the door behind him when he gets out.

He leaves Reek in the dark. alone, scared and sobbing in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thee opened his eyes and started panicking. "I need to get back, I need to get back!"

"Lad calm down, just relax-"

"No! he will find me, I need to get back!" Thee gets up and runs to the door, opens its and runs out. Tyrion gets up from his desk and goes after him.

Thee was running very fast, trying to find an exit, but something stopped him from running. He bumped into a chest. he looks up and sees Jon. 

"Thee what's wrong?"

"Reek has to get back, Reek has to!" He tries to run past Jon, but Jon gets a firm grip on him. "Thee its okay, he can't get you."

"No! He will-"

Jon pulls him into embrace and let's thee struggle until he's worn out. Thee starts sobbing into Jon's white jacket. "Reek just wants to go, please let me go."

Tyrion finally caught up. He was panting a little from doing all that running. "What happened?" Jon asked. "I asked him to remember what happened to him. I guess it was just too much." Jon sighs and rubs Thee's back. "Shh it's okay. It's okay. I can't let you go back. I want you safe, you deserve to be safe."

Thee sobs and holds on to Jon's coat tightly. Jon picks him up and cradles him. "I'm taking him back to his room, I'm sorry about this Tyrion."

"It's all right. He can see me when he's ready."

As Jon was walking with Thee in his arms, Thee whispered something. "I can't hear you Thee."

"17, R-Reek was with m-master at 17." Jon looked absolutely shocked. The cruel man took advantage of a young scared kid. 

When Jon gets him to his room, he puts Thee on his bed "P-please stay with R-Reek."

Jon nods and pulls up a chair.

He watches thee fall asleep. He watches while he thinks. He thinks of all the stuff he's going to do this master. He's going to fucking pay for what he did to a vulnerable child. 

Jon wanted to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think in the comments, I love feedback.

"Seventeen? Fucking seventeen." Robb burst out.

Jon nodded. 

Robb was horrified that Thee must of met this master at such a young age. Who knows all the horrors Thee faced living with this man all those years.

Right now they were in Robb's apartment, both were on his their laptops doing research. They were looking up missing person reports and articles.

Robb sighs. "If he met this man at seventeen, then he must of been missing around 2010 or 2011, considering he's in his early twenties." Robb and Jon looked up teens that were missing around that time.

There were a lot more then they expected. 

After almost two hours of searching Robb was finally able to get something. "Jon look." Jon moved closer to him and looked at his laptop screen. They saw a picture of a boy, who was seventeen and looked exactly like Thee. His name was under the picture.

"Theon Greyjoy. No doubt in my mind it's him." Jon says. Robb scrolls down to the description. He stops when he gets to a contact number. "Jon hand me my phone off the table please." Jon nodded and quickly got the phone.

Robb typed in the number and pressed call.

Both Jon and Robb's hearts were beating fast. They both hoped whoever this number belonged to, they still have it. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Um, hello my name is Robb stark, doctor of winterfell mental institution and I found Theon Greyjoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Robb was at the Hospital and went straight to Thee's room.

He opens the door and finds Thee standing near his window, looking out of it. "Thee?"

Thee turned around.

"Can I come in?" 

The young man nodded. Robb went in and sat on the bed then motioned for the other to sit next to him. "Is it true? You met this master at 17?" Thee hesitated before nodding. "I'm so sorry Thee." He gently pulled him into a hug. It seemed that the young man wasn't use to contact like this, he was very stiff when Robb was hugging him. 

"Has anyone hugged you?"

Thee thought for a moment before answering. "Can't remember, s-sorry."

"It's okay." Robb let him go. "Yesterday I was able to find something about you?"

"What?" 

"Your name. Your name is Theon Greyjoy." Once he said that, The young man looked terrified. "N-No, I'm R-Reek, always be reek. Reek, its rhymes with w-weak." 

"Thee please listen......oh my god....he punished you if you remembered that name didn't he?" Thee whimpers. "Reek. That's who I am. Master says I have no other name then that. Will be p-punished if R-Reek is anyone else."

Robb could not believe that the memory of his name might of been beaten out of him. "Theon. your name is Theon Greyjoy. It's a nice name. You said you wanted a nice name right?"

Thee nodded. 

"You have a nice name now. In fact it's not just nice, it's beautiful and sweet." Those words seemed to actually put Thee at ease. "R-really."

"Yes. Reek is a horrible name. Theon is wonderful like you." He says with a smile. Robb gently touched his cheek. 

"You are Theon Greyjoy. I promise you that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Jon, Robb and Theon were in the cafeteria around lunch time. Jon and Robb were helping Theon pick out what he wanted to eat.

"They have pizza today, do you like pizza Theon?"

"Um think so. Want pizza." Robb nodded and looked at the cafeteria staff women. "Two slices please."

"Cheese or pepperoni?" Robb looked to Theon. "Cheese?" The women put the slices on Theon's plate. They moved down to the next section with the sides.

"Do you want chips or onion rings?" Jon asked.

"Chips."

"Okay but you have to get a vegetable." Theon nodded and looked at the vegetable sides. He pointed to the green beans. Robb got a little serving bowl of green beans then put the chips on his tray.

"Now for the best part, dessert. Today they have lemon cake." They went over to the section where they had the cake and Robb put it on his tray.

"Come on let's go find somewhere to sit. 

They went to a table further in the back and sat there. "Sometimes I wish I was a patient." Jon says. "Why?"

"Because, I wouldn't have to pay for my lunch." Just then Theon tugged on Robb's sleeve. "Yes Theon?"

"C-Can Thee have ketchup for chips?" Both looked at him with suprise. He didn't say reek and sure he didn't say Theon either, but it's a step in the right direction. "Sure." Robb beamed. 

Robb got up from the table, ready to go get Theon ketchup, but just then the intercom went off. "Robb stark you're needed at the front desk. Robb stark." 

Robb sighs.

"Could you get him his ketchup?" Jon nodded and went to go do the task. 

 

When Robb got to the front desk in the lobby, he saw a women with brunette hair and brown eyes, she was a little sturdy. "Are you doctor Robb stark?"

"Yes."

"I'm Yara greyjoy. You said you found my brother?" Robb nodded. "Um yes, he's in the cafeteria right now."

"Good, let me see him." She demanded in a serious voice. Robb was a little taken back. "You can see him, it's just that-"

"Look I just need to take him home, he doesn't belong here. My little brother maybe slow but he's not crazy." 

"You're right he's not crazy at all, the problem is that his mental state is very fragile." 

"Why?"

"Severe trauma, I'll take you to him but he might not recognize you, he also suffers from a bit of memory loss." Robb started to lead her out the lobby. "I'm sure he'll recognize me, after all I'm his only sister."

When they got to the cafeteria, he took her to the table where Jon and Theon were at. Yara looked at her brother and smiled.

"Can I talk to him alone?" She asked. Robb hesitated but nodded. "Jon we have to leave for a while." Jon was about to get up but Theon grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry, Me and Robb will be back okay?" Theon nodded and let go of his arm. They both walked out of the cafeteria. 

Yara sat down next to her brother and grinned. "How's my baby brother doing? You've grown into a man now." She said giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. Theon whimpers from it. 

"What's wrong? you never reacted that way."

"Thee does not like being hit." 

"Oh....well soon I'm going to get you out of this place and maybe you can live with me for a while." Theon looked at her strangely then asked. "W-Who are you?" Yara was shocked by that. "It's me, Yara." 

"Y-Yara?"

"Yes, I'm your sister." Theon studied her face and then his eyes went a little wide. "Yara, y-you hate m-me." Yara looked confused. "I don't hate you." 

"Y-yes you d-do." He backed up away from her. "R-Robb, want Robb." 

"Theon listen to me I don't hate-"

"No! Can't, Can't!" Theon got up from the table and ran to the entrance. "Theon wait!" When Theon got out the cafeteria, he saw Robb and Jon. Theon ran to Robb and wrapped his arms around him, then buries his face into his chest.

"Room, Take me to room." Just then Yara came rushing out. "What the hell Theon?" She said sounding annoyed. Theon held on to Robb tighter. "Please." He whimpers. 

Robb nods and starts to walk with Theon 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't understand, how did he get like this?" 

Yara, Jon and Robb were all in Robb's office, Robb put Theon in his room and coaxed Theon to take a nap.

"Well like I said, he's suffering from trauma and he has PTSD."

"But he said, I hated him. I never hated him."

"Any reason why he might think that?" Jon asked. Yara bite her lip and looked down. "Yara whatever it is, you have to tell us. Before he went missing, what happened?"

Yara sighs. 

"The last time we saw each other we had a fight."

"About what?"

"Our uncle..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Six years ago-one day before the disappearance

Young Theon was at the table with a book, trying to figure out the words, but it was really hard to. 

He's hasn't learn how to read since the first grade. "Theon could you be a good little brother and hand me my iPod off the counter?" His sister suddenly shouts from the living room.

"I'm busy." He shouted back. He heard Yara scoff and she came inside the kitchen getting it herself, she saw what her brother was trying to do.

"That book is a little too advanced for you, you're still on picture books." 

"I wouldn't be on pictures book if that asshole just sent me back to school." Their uncle has been to lazy to enroll him in school. Yara enrolled herself in college so she didn't have same problem as Theon. Their father died when Theon was younger and their uncle had to take care of them. 

Now their father wasn't the best, but at least he tried. Their uncle Euron was just terrible. Another reason he kept Theon home was so he could work around the house. 

Theon basically did everything. Cleaning, Laundry, cooking, even keeping Euron's boat clean. "Can't you teach me, how to read?"

"I'm a little too busy Theon, I have a lot work I have to do, a lot of test I gotta study for." Theon sighs and closes the book. 

Just then they heard the front door open. They both knew it Euron. Their uncle came into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a beer. "Theon start making dinner, there's some cod fish in the freezer."

"But I made dinner last night and the night before that, can't Yara do it or we just order take out?"

" I'm not wasting money on cheap food."

"But yet you waste money on cheap beer?" Euron glared. "Watch how you talk to me boy. Now get to it." Theon glares back and gets up from the table and went to the freezer. He got out a bag of frozen cod and a bag of chips. 

He then heard Euron laugh. "Were you actually trying to read this Nephew?" Theon turns around and sees Euron holding the book. "Hm, Moby Dick. Little Theon this is too advance for you, you might wanna go back to Dr. Seuss." He says mockingly.

Theon squeezed the bag in anger, almost making it pop. "In fact, If you're a good boy and make me a decent dinner, I'll go out and buy you more. Hell I'll even buy you some Clifford books." He then laughs even more.

Theon slams the bags on the counter, making it shake a little. "Fuck You, if you just send me to school I would know how to read that stupid book!"

Euron glared at Theon. "Didn't I just say to watch how you talk to me? Plus there's no point in you going back, you were shit at learning anyway."

His uncle and his father always thought Theon was stupid because he was a slow learner. "I'm willing to learn. I don't want go on the rest of my life not knowing how to read!" Euron went over to Theon and backed him up against the counter. Theon was a little scared, so he looked at his sister for help. 

She sighs. "Theon maybe it's just best you stay here. It is kind of too late for you to go back." Theon looked betrayed by her words. Euron smirked. "See? so be a good little nephew and make dinner. Get all this school stuff out of your head and just focus on helping this family."

Theon clenched his fist, but took a deep breath. He looked Euron straight in the eye and said "no."

"What?" Euron said in a chilling voice. 

"I said no, fucking make it yourself. I'm not making dinner for someone who constantly mocks me. I hate you, I fucking hate you. I would not care if you died this very moment, so go fuck yourself." 

Euron and Yara both looked shocked. Yara was about to say something, but she was cut off by the sound of a slap.

"You little shit!" Euron grabbed Theon by the collar and slapped him four more times. The ring on his finger made it even worse. He let's go of Theon and pushes him on the floor. "forget it I'm going out to eat. Your fucking useless." 

He walked out the kitchen. Soon both of them heard the front door slam. Yara went over to her brother and helped him sit up. "Theon you really shouldn't provoke him like th-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? He hits me and you say I shouldn't provoke him!?" 

"Theon calm down, I'll make dinner for us okay?"

"That's not going to make anything better. He does this all the time and you never do anything, you're just as bad as him."

"I'm just as bad as him? I don't fucking hit you or scream at you. This wouldn't happened if you made dinner and just shut up. Your mouth is always getting you into trouble. Look as soon I graduate from college, I'll get you and me out of here. But for now just suck it up and do what you have to do." 

Theon glared and got up. "You're a fucking asshole. Just like dad and Euron." Yara glared back and stood up to. "And your a fucking brat who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Theon I love you but sometimes-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You people are not my family, you people couldn't even remember my birthday."

"Wait what?"

"My birthday was last Friday and no one did anything for me. I'm tired of doing everything for everybody, but no one does anything for me, I'm not doing that anymore. Let's see how you people do with out me. I'm leaving tomorrow, because you don't fucking care about me. you're a shit sister."

Theon walked out the kitchen and went up to the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

"Go ahead you idiot, you wouldn't last a day outside this house!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"....The next morning he was just gone." 

Both Robb and John didn't really know what to say. "Did you fill out a report to the police when you found out he was gone?" Robb asked. 

"Um....no." Jon looked a little angry at that, actually he was pissed. "Why the fuck not? A Seventeen year old leaves and you didn't fill out a report to the police."

"I just thought he would come back, I didn't think he mean it, but I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong, also why the fuck didn't you do anything when this uncle of yours clearly abused him."

Yara looked down in embarrassment. "I just thought....I just didn't know what do. I didn't want to get involve between Theon and my uncles problems. I was foolish for that. But I do care about him."

"If you care about him then you wouldn of did something a long time ago, before he went missing." Jon said coldly. Yara stood up and got in Jon's face. "I know I did wrong, I was an idiot and I take full responsibility, but I still cared for him, so don't tell me otherwise." 

The tension was thick, Robb had to do something to calm them both down. "Look I know you probably still care about him, but Jon is right, doing nothing while he was abused was just as bad as the abuse itself." 

"I know that now and I really want to make it up to him. I want him to know I'm still his sister." 

"Where is this uncle?" Jon asked. "He's dead. Died from a heart attack." 

"Good." Jon mumbled. 

"But I still don't understand why he's like this. Even though our uncle was abusive towards him, he didn't act like that."

Robb looked at Yara and sighs. 

"Your brother ran into someone who might be worse then your uncle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, promise. Leave a comment if you can

"Where is this bastard, I want him dead!" Yara practically shouts. Robb and Jon just finished telling Yara about the man Theon met and everything he did to him.

"Yara keep your voice down, this is a hospital." Robb says. 

Yara was pissed that some psychopath got hold of her brother and basically broke him. She felt so much anger and guilt. Yara sighs and looks at Robb. "Will it be possible for me to take him home?" 

"Yes, but I advise you to let him stay here a while for treatment and therapy." 

"Will it help him get back to normal?"

"Too be honest I can't promise that, his mental state is just....very damaged. It might take a long time for him to recover." Yara bites her lip before asking one more question.

"Can I see him before I leave? I want to at least spend more then five minutes with him." Robb gets up from his seat and nods. "Okay, but if he runs again you might have to try another time. Jon could you get some paper work for Yara to fill out?"

"Yeah." Jon says getting up and leaving the room. "You can fill out the paper work and return it whenever you're ready to take him home."

"Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Robb was able to coax Theon out of his room and have him walk with him and Yara to the socializing area.

as usual other patients were there either sitting with each to play board games or watching TV. "I'll gave you an hour." He tells Yara. She nods and gently takes Theon's hand.

"Come on." She softly coaxes. Theon hesitates before following her. Yara looks for a place to sit, but she sees something that makes her stop. On a table there where a stack of board games, she saw one that she instantly recognized. She goes over to the table and picks it up.

"Look Theon. We use to play this all the time. Chutes and ladders." Theon and Yara always loved playing it when they where younger. "W-We did?"

"Yeah, let's just play one round." She leads him over to a table and they both sit. She takes out the game and unfolds it. She then then takes out a spinner and game pieces. The pieces were cardboard cut outs of little kids "I always picked the black haired girl and you use to always choose the boy with the blonde hair." She says with a smile. She hands him his piece and Theon looks at it curiously. "How do you play?" He ask shyly 

"It's simple, we put our pieces on the square that says start." She takes his piece and hers puts them on the square. "Then we spin the arrow on the spinner." Yara flicks the arrow and in a few seconds it stops spinning and lands on five.

"You get to move five spaces. Look your already landed on a latter. Witch means you get to go up." Yara slides his piece horizontally. Theon looks at board and points to a slide. "What about these?"

"The slides are bad, you don't want to get a slide because it takes you back down, okay?" Theon nods and watch Yara spin the arrow and move her piece six spaces. "Your turn." Theon spins the arrow and it lands on four. Theon moves four spaces and gets another ladder.

"You're doing great Theon." Yara says with a smile. It actually makes Theon give a small smile too. "Theon?"

"Huh?"

"I don't hate you, I should of did something when I had the chance. I should of looked for you the second I found out you were gone." Theon was quiet for a minute before speaking. 

"Master said, you would never want to see me again." He mumbles. "H-He said y-you would w-want a better brother then m-me. Thee is sorry." 

Yara eye's started turning red, they were also getting wet. "What are you sorry for?"

"F-For not being a g-good brother." 

"N-No don't say that, please. You were a good brother. You're a still a good brother. I-I'm the one that's sorry." Yara goes over to his side of the table and hugs him. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. Tears were actually sliding down her cheek. 

"I really sorry."

As she still hugging him, Theon speaks. "Y-Yara" 

"Yes."

"missed you." Yara smiles a little bit. "I missed you too. Do you wanna finish playing?" Theon nods. She let's of go him and grabs the spinner. She gets a five. After moving five spaces she gets a ladder. 

"I'm catching up to you little brother, you better hope you don't get a slide."

"Won't." He says with a little bit of determination. This time he gets a five and misses one of the slides. "Don't be too sure about that." After Yara spins, she moves four spaces.

"Fuck!" 

Theon jumps a little when she shouted.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I got a slide."

Her brother actually laughed. It felt really good hearing him laugh again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the hour was up, Yara got the paperwork and hugged her brother again before she left.

Jon was walking him back to his room to help him get ready for bed. "So what did you and your sister do today?"

"We played a game." 

"Really what kind of game?" He ask opening Theon's door. "Chutes and ladders." 

"Did you win?"

"Yes." There was a satisfied smile on his face. "Maybe I should play against you and win."

"You won't, thee is too good." 

"I think I can beat you. Maybe we can play it after the outing tomorrow." Jon got out Thee's night clothes and then started helping him take off his shirt. "Outing?"

"Yes, the hospital allows field trips for the patients that are well enough to go outside. I was able to convince them to get you on the list."

"Where will Thee go?" Jon gives a little smile. "The aquarium. They just put in a squid exhibit." Theon smiles bright. 

"Can't wait to go. W-will Robb come too?"

"Yes, he will. Me and him will be with you most of the time." After Theon got his pajama pants on, he got in the bed. "Master n-never took Thee out to aquariums. Just hunting."

"Hunting?" 

"Yes, w-with dogs. d-didn't like it."

"Well I promise you you'll like this. Also you have to go back to Tyrion after tomorrow okay?"

"O-Okay."

"Good night Theon." Jon goes over to the door and turns off the light, he doesn't close the door completely because Theon doesn't like the dark. He's going to have to get him a night light soon.

"Good night Jon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

40 miles away from the hospital was a neighborhood. 

In that neighborhood there was a expensive looking house, nothing too fancy but still very expensive.

The door to it was opening and two dogs were stepping inside on a leash. The person holding that leash was a man with short raven hair, blue eyes and was a little short.

"Hey, hey down." He says to his dogs as they pull on the leashes. "Sit!" The dogs whine a little a bit but then sit. This man was named Ramsey Bolton.

"It's almost been two fucking weeks and I still can't find him." Ramsey has been out for hours looking for his lost pet. He had his dogs sniff some clothing, but soon they lost the scent. 

Usually whenever his pet got out he was able to find him quickly, but this time he was truly missing. "I need to find him before I'm screwed." He mumbles. He thinks for a moment before tying the leashes on the doorknob and going over to the living room. 

He sits down on his sofa and picks up his laptop.

After logging in, he starts looking up jails and hospitals that might be holding his pet. It's possible that someone must of found him by now. 

"Don't worry reek, soon I'll find you. Then I'm fucking throttling you." He hisses out the last part. 

He thought reek would know better then to run away again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up shortly

The next morning Theon was getting up and stretching a little bit.

He remembers what day it is and he smiles. He was going to the aquarium today. 

Soon Robb comes in his room carrying some clothes and greets him. "Good morning Theon."

"Morning." Let's get you dressed and then we can go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast." He lays out the clothes out on the bed. White shirt, blue jeans and a name tag. All the of patients who will be going will be wearing this today.

What time will thee go?" 

"We'll be leaving at 11:00."

Theon nods and then ask "when will we see the squids?"

"Um, I'm not too sure, but we'll definitely see them." Soon Theon's dressed and Robb puts the name tag on his shirt. 

They head out the room and walk down the hall. "Can thee have cereal this time?"

"Sure, which cereal?"

"fruity pebbles. want to remember if...."

"If you like it or not." Theon nods. "Can't remember if Thee did...I think I did."

"Well if you don't we can get something else." Theon gives a smile. His master never let's him choose his own food, he's glad he has the opportunity to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 10:50 people were outside the hospital and loading on the bus. It was a Standard charter bus.

Usually they don't get charter buses, but Robb, Jon and the Lannister siblings pulled their money together to rent one. They didn't like to get the those dirty yellow buses. 

As everyone is getting on the bus, all five of them were standing on the bus directing the patients to their seats.

"One of you is going to have to drive." Tryion says. "Who's turn was it the last time?" 

"Me." Robb says. Tyrion nods and turns to Jamie and Jon. "Okay you two decide amongst yourselves." Both look at each other. "Rock paper, scissors?" Jamie ask. Jon nods.

Both play but get the same result witch was paper two times in a row. cersei was watching this and she rolled her eyes. "I'll do it." She says flatly. "Thanks" both of them say at the same time. Just then Theon was getting on. Theon saw Jon and Robb. He was about to go over to Robb but cersie grabbed his shoulder.

"Your seat is in third row, on the left. Go sit and keep seated please." Theon bite his lip and looked back at the two doctors. "C-Can thee sit next to Robb?"

"I already assigned someone to sit in the seat next you, Robb will be in the fron-"

"Sister just let the boy sit next to him." Tryion says cutting her off. "I don't think he be comfortable sitting beside someone who's not Robb or Jon."

"But the seating chart-"

"One time isn't going to hurt." Theon suddenly got her attention by tapping her shoulder. "Thee promises to sit where you want on the way back. Promise." She gives cersie such pleading eyes. She sighs and nods.

Thee gives her a shy smile. "Thank you." Theon grabs Robb's hand and they both look for a seat. 

cersei notices her brothers giving her a smirk. "What?"

"You've gotten soft." Tyrion says.

"Shut up." She mumbles. 

After everyone was on the bus, Cersei gets in the driver seat and starts the bus. "Please keep seated until we get there." She reminds everyone.

In the fourth row Robb was sitting next to Theon. Robb takes out his phone and turns it on. "Would you like to listen to some music?"

"Yes please." Robb gets out his ear buds and plugs them up. After putting them in his ears, he chooses a song. "I think you'll like this one."

He presses play and Theon starts hearing a steady guitar rift, then some piano then the singing starts.

"What song is this?"

"It's called rebellion by arcade fire." 

"Like it, its so nice." Theon enjoys the music and looks out the window while the bus starts moving, enjoying the scenery and enjoying Robb's Company.

 

It took about two hours to get there. Once the bus stops, cersei gets out her seat and picks up her clip board. "Okay everyone were getting out now so when you're outside everyone try to get in a line, when we're inside stay with the group. Don't wonder off, but other then that let's try to enjoy our time here."

Cersei gets out first then everyone gets out after her. 

Once off the bus they go inside. Tyrion goes to the front desk. "May I help you?" A women ask

"Yes, we're from winterfell mental institution and we have a scheduled tour." The women logs in her Computer and checks the schedule.

"Yes, we were expecting you, but at this aquarium it's self tours."

"Perfect." 

He goes back to Cersei and tells her that they can walk in further.

Walking further inside, everyone was amazed by the beautiful atmosphere. The ceiling and walls were a sea blue, Fake whales and dolphins hung from the ceiling, also they're some beautiful coral sculptures.

"Okay everyone why don't we start with the ocean Voyager exhibit." They go inside a certain entrance and soon they're surrounded by glass.

Everyone looked around until they saw something big swimming behind the glass. It was some kind of whale that was white underneath but was blue and covered in white spots at the top. 

"This is a whale shark." Tyrion says. "Read about these once. They're filter feeders. They feed on plankton, fish eggs and krill. It eats by opening its mouth and pushing the water and food into it, basically sucking it in." 

Everyone was fascinated by this creature. It was large and certainly beautiful with its spots.

"Look sting rays." Someone says out loud while pointing to the other side of the tank. Everyone moves to go see it. Jon takes out his phone and turns to Theon.

"Wanna take a picture?" Theon nods eagerly. "Okay go stand by the glass." Theon goes over to it and stands smiles.

Jon was able to get a good picture with the sting ray in it. He'll have it print out later so Theon could hang it up in his room. 

He wants Theon to surround himself by things that make him happy so he can forget about this master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 3:45 they were heading to the last exhibit. 

"So are you having a good time?" Robb ask Theon.

"Yes, thee loves everything, especially the otters." When they went to go see the otters Theon was like a kid in a candy store. The cute creatures made him laugh and giggle, he loved watching them swim and play with each other.

He convinced Jon to take two pictures of him with them. 

"Do we get to see the squids now?" 

"Yes of course." The group was going into the last entrance where it was almost completely dark. Theon grabbed onto Robb's hand.

"It's okay." He whispers

They look at the glass and soon they see different types of Cephalopods. Theon stares at them with fascination. 

He goes closer to the glass and looks around until he sees what he's looking for. Squids some of them were an average size, some of them small.

"It's so cool. Jon could you...."

Jon nods and takes pictures of the squids and Theon. Theon then spots one that's an aqua marine color. 

"That's so pretty. Jon, picture." Jon takes its and takes a picture of another one. 

Theon stops looking at the glass and goes over to Jon and hugs him. "T-thank you." Then he goes over to Robb and gives him a hug

"Thank you so much."

 

In 30 minutes everyone is back on the bus waiting patiently. There was one person who was not on yet and that was Robb.

"If he doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes we're leaving." Cersie mumbles.

"Oh come on Cersie we can't just leave him." Jamie says to her. But she only rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he can find his way back."

Robb eventually gets to the bus with a shopping bag in his hand. "Sorry I had to stop somewhere really quick. Um Cerise I know Theon agreed to sit in the spot he was supposed to sit in on the way back but-"

"Go ahead. Just sit so we can go." Robb grins and gets Theon to the same seats they were sitting in. After sitting down Robb shows him the bag.

"I got you something from the gift shop."

"Really?"

"Yes, close your eyes and I'll give it to you." Theon closes them and holds out his hands. Robb takes the item out the bag and gives it to Theon.

"Its.....really soft." Theon opens his eyes and sees it's a stuffed yellow squid. "Robb....Thee can keep it?"

"Yes, it's yours, do you like it?" Theon gives a small smile. "Yes, thee loves it." 

"I'm glad you do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hospital. 

Theon was in his room waiting for Jon to come play chutes and ladders with him. He reminded him that he would be play with him after the trip.

As he's waiting he's unaware that someone else is also going to see him.

 

In the lobby a man was coming to the front desk. 

"Hello and welcome to Winterfell mental Institution, how may I help you?" The desk women asked

"Yes I would like to visit a patient."

"just give me your name and the patient's name."

"Ramsey Bolton. I'm here to see Theon Greyjoy."

"Are you a relative?"

"Actually I'm his boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 7

As Theon was still waiting for Jon he hears a knock on his door.

"Um, yes?"

"Nurse Kelly, I brought up a visitor." The nurse says. Theon gets excited, maybe it's his sister. He wants to tell her about his day. He goes over to the door and opens it. 

He sees the nurse and the next person he sees makes his blood freeze and his heart stop. It was his master.

He had a fake smile on his face. "Theon I'm so glad I was able to find you." He goes over to the stunned young man and hugs him. "Thank god you're all right. I was starting to think something bad happened to you, are you okay?" 

Theon couldn't answer, his throat was suddenly dry. "Poor thing, you must of really been through some stuff. Don't worry soon I'll be able to get you out of here and back at home." 

Theon wanted to scream, cry and beg, but his voice was just gone right now. "nurse is it okay I can have some alone time with him? it's been so long since I've seen him."

She sweetly smiles and nods. "Sure sir, but not too long. If you want to spend more time with him you would have to go to the socializing area." 

"Thank you." 

The nurse starts to close the door. Once it's closed. Ramsey turns back to him with a cold stare. "You should know better then to runway reek."

Theon starts to tremble from his low voice. "Your stupider then my dogs because at least they follow simple rules." 

"T-T-Thee I-Is sorry." He says in a shakey voice. "What did you just say?" Ramsey ask dangerously.  Theon should of know saying that was a mistake. 

What happens next happened so fast. His cheek was now stinging, there was a lot anger in that slap. "You're name is reek, I only call you thee when you are good, you are definitely not good you stupid creature."

"B-but m-master t-t-thee-" he gets another slap. "What is your name?" Theon was down right terrified, too Terrified to answer.

"I said what is your name?" Ramsey ask again while grabbing Theon's neck and squeezing. "R-R-Reek, My n-name I-Is R-Reek."

His master smiles. "That's right and what does it rhyme with?"

"W-Weak." 

"Very good." He let's go of his neck. "As soon I fill out paper work, you can go home. But when we get home I'm giving you punishment...what is that?" Ramsey points to the stuffed squid near Theon's bed.

He goes over to it and picks it up. "Who gave this to you?"

"F-Found it." Ramsey glared at him. "Do not lie to me, you worm, now who gave it to you?"

"R-R-Robb."

"And who is Robb?" He ask dangerously. "D-Doctor, h-he gave R-Reek that b-b-because he's n-nice."

"Really? you actually think he likes you?"

Theon nods shyly. Ramsey gives a bitter laugh. "You idiot he doesn't like you, he's just doing his job to make stupid people like you feel better. That's what doctors do, they give false hope and make you believe that you can trust them."

"N-No he's-"

"Your in a mental hospital, he only feels bad for you. He pity's you, because he thinks you're crazy." Theon felt his heart shattered. 

"Who else did you make friends with?"

"J-J-Jon."

"Is he a doctor too?"

Theon nods. 

"Reek you do not need anyone, because no one cares about you but me, I'm the only one who loves you. You're a pathetic creature that no one else will care about, so get these stupid ideas that these doctors care about you out of your head!" Ramsey starts pulling the squid hard. 

Theon's eyes go wide. "Master no, please!" But it was too late, a tentacle was ripped off. Ramsey started ripping the whole thing apart, getting cotton everywhere. 

After Ramsey was done, he dropped what was left of the toy on the floor. 

Just then there was another knock at the door. "I'm back, times up." It was the nurse. "Just a second."  Ramsey grabs Theon's hand and they both go out the door and he closes it quickly before the nurse can see inside.

"Where's the bathroom? Theon needs to go."

"There's one down the hall."

"thank you." He says sweetly

When they walk away from her, Ramsey starts talking to him again. "Do you have a guess what punishment I have in store for you when I take you home?"

"B-b-beating?"

"Oh no, I told you if you ran away again, I take away this." He reaches down to Theon's crotch and squeezes, making him yelp. "P-Please master, n-no"

"Don't worry you can use them one last time because when we get to the bathroom, we're both going to relieve ourselves. I've missed being inside you." He whispers the last part. 

That makes Theon stop in his tracks. 

"M-M-Master, please."

"Reek. walk now."

Before Theon could say anything he hears a door opening. He looks over and sees Cersei and Jamie.

Jamie looks over and notices them. "Excuse me but where are you two going?" 

"We we're just going to the bathroom."

"Okay, but who are you and why are you with him." 

"I'm his boyfriend." Cersie looked at him with her eyes narrowed. "If you're his boyfriend, then why weren't you with his sister when she came to visit?"

"I was busy." He says quickly.

"Really? I'm pretty sure a good boyfriend would drop everything to see their partner that was missing for years."

Ramsey glares and grabs Theon's hand. "Why don't you mind your own business." Before he could drag him away, Theon gave them a look of desperation and fear.

"Go press the alarm button, that's not his boyfriend." She whispers. Jamie nods and goes down the hall in the other direction. 

He gets to a small box and under it, it said 'press in case of an emergency.' He lifts the glass and pushes the button.

Immediately an alarm goes off. 

Further down the hall, Ramsey and Theon jumps from the sound. Then Ramsey starts running, forgetting all about Theon. He knows he's been caught.

"Stop, now!" Cersei yells and goes after him.

Jamie goes over to Theon. "Did anything happened? Theon did anything happen, did he hurt you?"

But Theon couldn't speak. He was just in so much shock. Theon dropped to the floor, fainting and passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Theon wakes up. He's not in his room.

He's in a regular hospital room, hooked up to an IV. He groans from the pain in his head. 

He then sees the door opening. It's Robb, Jon and Cersei.

"R-Robb, J-Jon." They both go over to him. "Theon are you okay? What happened?" Robb ask gently.

"H-H-He's back."

"What?"

"M-Master." Both Jon and Robb froze. "Are you sure?" Jon ask.

"Y-Yes, he's very m-mad at reek. I-I've b-been bad. R-R-Reek is bad." Robb and Jon was instantly hit with sadness. Theon was back to using that horrible name.

"Thee, that's not your name, please don't call your self that. Your name is Theon Grey-"

"No, No! My name is reek! Not Theon, Reek!" He shouts. Tears were coming out of his eyes. "Reek, m-my name is r-reek. Jon you didn't c-come, w-w-why?"

"I-I was busy I'm so sorry thee." Jon whispers. He was actually starting to cry also. Theon reaches over and grabs his hand. "It's o-okay, R-R-Reek forgives y-you."

More tears were coming down Jon's cheeks. He wasn't there for Theon, but yet he forgives him. Jon takes his hand and kisses it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He keeps whispering. 

"Theon d-did he hurt you?" Robb ask.

"He slapped r-reek and...." Theon chokes on a sob. "A-And..."

"It's okay Theon you can tell me."

"M-M-Master said y-you don't really care a-about me. T-Then he r-ripped my s-s-squid." He starts crying harder. "I-I-It's gone."

Robb gently hugs him and strokes his hair. "It's okay, it's okay. I care about you, I really do. I will never stop caring about you."

"P-Promise?"

"Promise." Robb's eyes were wet and starting to turn red. "I'll get you a new squid. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

Robb let's go of him and looks at Jon. "Wanna stay here for a while?" Jon nods, then grabs the remote and turns on the TV. 

He switches through the channel and finds a documentary on the sea. "Would like to watch this with me?" He ask Theon. 

Theon nods. "R-Reek loves the sea." It takes all of Jon's strength not to break down. 

Robb goes over to Cersie. "Were you able to get him?"

She shakes her head "No he got away. I couldn't get his license plate." 

"What did he look like?"

"Average height, black short hair and blue eyes."

"How did he know Theon was here?"

"We might of forgotten to take him off the missing person page on our website." Robb sighs and wipes his eyes. 

"I want him found. I wanna know where he lives, I wanna know what car he drives, I wanna know where he works. I want this man brought to me." He nearly growls. Suddenly Theon spoke.

"R-R-Ramsey."

"What?" 

"My master's name is Ramsey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if I broke your hearts, I'm really sorry, leave comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Violence in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.

The day after the incident Yara was at the hospital in Theon's room, sitting next to his bed.

Robb told her everything and she was devastated. It's going to take even longer for Theon to recover. 

"Um, I brought you a book. I can read it to you." She says.

"W-What book?" Yara goes through her purse and pulls it out. It was Moby Dick. Theon looked at the cover and started remembering when his uncle laughed at him when he tried to read it. "No thanks." He mumbles. 

She sighs and puts the book back in her purse. "I can get you a different book."

But she still got the same answer. "No thanks." They sit in silence for a while before Yara starts speaking again. "Theon if we ever catch this guy, I will make sure he'll never get to you ever."

"Master always finds a way to get Reek." 

"He won't get to you, I will kill him before he can even get to you." She says coldly. Theon's eyes widen and he started to panic. "N-No, you c-can't, c-can't, he will h-hurt you." Theon grabbed his sister's arm and gave her a pleading look.

"M-Master w-will kill you. Don't want that." Theon started to remembering when Ramsey made threats about going after his family if he ever tried to go back to them. He would tell him gruesome details about what he would do and Ramsey also threaten to make him watch.

"I-If master comes b-back for Reek, let him t-take me." Theon would rather just go back then to see her get hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her. 

"Theon I'm not afraid of him." That's only because she doesn't know what Ramsey is capable of.  "H-He will-" Theon was cut off from the door suddenly opening.

It was Robb and Tyrion. "Yara it's time for his therapy, you'll have to come back another time." She nods and gently hugs her brother before getting up from her seat.

"I'll be back on Wednesday."'she says before heading to the door. After she leaves Tyrion and Robb pull up chairs to sit next to Theon's bed.

"How are you doing today lad?" Tyrion ask.

"Reek is okay." Tyrion shook his head at that, the poor boy was going back to Reek. "I heard what happened yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?" Theon hesitated but nodded. "Master is going to come back and take reek. Then take reek's...." Theon pointed near his crotch. 

"He's going to castrate you?" 

Theon nodded.

Tyrion looked a little surprised that someone would go that far to control another person. Tyrion has never heard an abuser wanting to castrate their victim. "Theon there's a scare near your genitals, can you tell us about the first time he was willing to do it?" Robb ask

"T-The first time is w-when reek came b-before master did."

Both Robb and Tyrion paused at that. "Do you mean Ejaculating, like having sex?" All though Robb wouldn't call it sex, it was rape. Theon nods and continues. "Master h-hates reek doing that, reek c-can't feel good I-If master doesn't f-feel good f-first." 

Tyrion turned on his phone to record this. "Keep going, how did he attempt to do it?"

"He had d-doctor tools." 

"Do you remember the names of them?" Theon shook his head. Theon trembled a little from remembering all the stuff his master showed him for removing his genitals. "Master p-put reek on the X. W-When he started reek p-passed out."

Both Robb and Tyrion could understand that. Theon was definitely in intense pain when it happened. "R-Robb?"

"Yes Theon?"

"Can you make s-sure Y-Yara doesn't g-go after master?"

"Why?"

"M-Master will kill her, anyone w-who wants t-to stop m-master will b-be killed." Theon sounded absolutely sure of it. "Theon how are you sure?"

"Because h-he's has."

Both Tyrion and Robb both seemed surprised. "He's killed?" Tyrion ask. Theon gives a shaky nod. "Can you tell us about it?" 

Theon took a deep breath before giving a another nod. "Reek was w-walking master's D-Dogs....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five years ago. 

It was a cold October morning, Theon was out with the dogs, making sure they do their business and everything.

Like usual it wasn't a pleasant morning. The first thing to happened to him today was getting punched hard on the cheek.

Theon overslept, so he didn't have breakfast on the table for his master by 8:00. The punched left a big bruise on his cheek and it started to swell a little.

Ramsey told him to take the dogs out since he couldn't make breakfast. All Theon could do was just say "yes master." And do what he was told.

"C-Come on, p-please move." He says to the dogs who were giving him such a hard time. They didn't want to walk or even use the bathroom. If these dogs don't do anything then Ramsey will be even more upset with him. 

After a few more tugs on the leash he was finally able to get them to walk. As he was walking he saw a women walking in the same direction he was going.

She stops for a moment to stare at the dogs. "These are Beautiful dogs. What kind are they?"

"B-Boxer mix." 

"Wow, mixed with what exactly?"

"Husky." The women looked amazed, she probably didn't know you can mix a boxer and Husky. "May I pet them?" She ask already putting her hand near the dogs. "W-Wait."

The dogs snapped at her hand, luckily it wasn't bitten. The women jumps a little bit and Theon pulls them back. "S-Sorry."

"It's okay. You know I have some dogs too. Mine's are German shepherds....I'm sorry but what happened to your cheek. It's a little swollen."

"Um...bee." He quickly lies. 

"I hate those things, I have some ointment that will take care of that. My house is just a few blocks down, we can go and get it." 

"T-That's okay." 

"No really it's no trouble at all. In fact I see you out here almost every morning walking these dogs. You never really seem to talk to people."

That was because Ramsey didn't want him talking to anyone. 

"Do you have any friends around here?" Theon shook his head. The women smiled a little and said "well if you ever want some company you can come to my house and have some coffee or something and just chat, my name is Michelle If you're not too busy next week you can come over Whenever-"

"Hey!"

Both of them turned around and saw Rasmey coming. Theon was praying that he wouldn't get hit in front of this women. "Is something going on?"

"N-No mas-Ramsey."

Ramsey glared at him before grabbing his hand. "Excuse us miss."

"Wait."

Ramsey glared at her as well. "What?"

"We were talking. I just offered him to come to my place for some coffee." 

"Well he can't, he's busy."

"I didn't mean today, I meant sometime next week-

"No, he's busy next week too." He gritted through his teeth. The women looked at him suspiciously before asking "who are you anyway?"

"I'm his boyfriend."

"You seem a little controling don't you think? I think you should let him decide when he wants to see me."

"He doesn't want to see you." Ramsey growled. He started tightening his grip on Theon's arm. "You don't know that...Hey is he telling the truth? He's your boyfriend?" 

If Theon said no, then Ramsey would cause him so much more pain today. So he nodded. But the women didn't seem to believe it. "Does he hurt you? Did he cause that?" She ask pointing to his cheek.

"M'am I suggest you go, now." Ramsey says threatens. But she still doesn't listen. "I don't know who you are but you're not his boyfriend."

"Of course I'm."

"No you're not, boyfriends don't hurt their partners. If I meet him again with in anymore bruises then I'm calling the police and filling out a report."

Ramsey raised a brow at this.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so you need-" she was cut off from Ramsey punching her in the face. It was hard enough to knock her out. Theon stared in shock as the women fell to the floor. Ramsey grabbed the leash from Theon.

"Carry her back, quickly before anyone else comes out."

"B-But master-" He was slapped on the same cheek where he got punched. "Now." Theon nods quickly and goes over to the women. 

 

When they got to the house, Ramsey told him to take her to the basement door. 

The raven haired man opens the door and suddenly says "throw her." Theon was shocked at the statement. He just wants him to throw her down the stairs like she was nothing

"Do it now reek or I will throw you down there." Too afraid to disobey, Theon tosses her down the steps. It made him feel sick when he heard the sounds her body made going down each hard wooden step.

Theon looks down and sees that women is bleeding from the head now, blood making a puddle on the floor.

Both Ramsey and Theon hear the women groan in pain, then slowly pick her head up. 

"W-What?" She looks up and sees the two men. "W-where I'm? What's happened!" She ask frantically. 

"You were getting a little too curious for your own good m'am, I had to do something." Ramsey grinned as he watch the women try to get up from the floor, but she was too weak. "Let me out!"

"Oh dear you know you can get out by yourself if you simply just walk up these steps, walk up these steps and you're free to go." The women gets up on shaky legs and starts to climb the steps.

"Doing great Darling." 

With each step she stumbles but she keeps going, blood still dripping from her head. 

When she's at the top, Ramsey gives a fake smile. "I knew you could do it dear, now let's see you do it a second time." Before she could react, the man gave her a hard push, making tumble down the stairs.

The hairs on Theon's neck stand up when he hears her screams as she's going down. She gets to the bottom with a sick crack. 

At the bottom of the steps she's crying and sobbing, her back was also bleeding now. "Don't worry dear, soon you won't be in too much misery."

Ramsey goes over to the dogs and takes them to the steps. "Reek do you remember the last time they ate?"

"Um...a week ago master."

"That's right." Ramsey grins. "They must be so hungry right now." Theon could not believe what he was suggesting. He was going to feed this innocent girl to these vicious dogs. 

"Hopefully after they eat they won't be hungry for a while." Ramsey unhooked them from their leashes. "Go girls, food, go!" The dogs went running down the steps.

The girl screamed even louder when she saw them coming. One jumps on her and starts tearing into her throat. Theon watches in horror as she's being torn apart. Blood getting everywhere, bone crunching between sharp teeth and hungry snarling.

"PLEASE, HELP!" 

Ramsey closes the door and locks it. 

Theon was now trembling in fear, he had to stop himself from throwing up. Ramsey goes over to him and whispers in his ear.

"When they're done, clean it up. Also remember she died because of you."

With that Ramsey left the room, leaving Theon terrified and in shock.

~~~~~~~

 

After Theon was done telling the story, Tyrion and Robb were stunned.

Ramsey was truly sick.

Tyrion turned off his phone and got up. "Um, thank for telling us. I'll just see you next week okay?"

"O-okay."

After he leaves the room, Robb takes a deep breath and speaks. "Theon, I will stop him from getting you, I promise you that."

"B-But Master w-will kill you." Theon grabs Robb's arm and holds on to it. "R-Reek does n-not want R-Robb dead, please d-don't die because of R-Reek."

Robb gently takes his hand and off him then kisses it and gives it a soothly rub. "I'm not afraid of him, I won't rest until he's away from you forever. Theon?"

"Y-Yes."

"It wasn't your fault. She didn't die because you." 

"She didn't?"

"No. She died because Ramsey is a horrible man." Not only is Ramsey an abuser but he's also a murder


End file.
